Could the Rogue survives the night ?
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: Magnus the rogue became the nightguard and he would survive the night in Freddy's pizza restaurant. Later he got became scared and started to panic that he knew the animatronics were coming to attack the nightguard thus he must leave the office behind and began to walked through the hallway until he noticed something on the floor in front of the rogue. What would happen next ?


**(I'll just put this optional cover later)**

 **This is so very short. This is a parody to the animation of FNAF of SkyDoesMinecraft with some random thingies but this story isn't scary you think okay ? also I don't know some FNAF references that's why this story is strange. Please don't ask me since I don't know some of FNAF things.**

 **To all Magnus fans, hope you enjoyed reading this story**

 **Rated T CONTAINS: Language and minor horror (you never got fright)**

 **Read this story, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

Magnus hired as became a night guard in the office of the restaurant in the night. The rogue started to survive in the first night... I mean night 1. He was wondering here and almost got scare and panic that he knew this place sounds like a haunted house.

"Okay calm down it's just normal robot things or whatchamacallits" Magnus said nervously to himself "And everything is okay... nothing happens... just plain old harmless robots" he made sure to check the side of open door and flash the light to it to see there's animatronics closed to it but nothing and check the other side. He kept checking that he doesn't want to get fright and he almost got scared that he knew would die and couldn't survive the night but he won't give up. I'm sure he can survive the night.

After for a few minutes, Magnus stopped and panted that he was about to take a rest on sitting the chair for all that checking both doors "Come on are you scare ?" the rogue asked to himself "What ? You are fine and you know I'll survive the night" He checked the side of the open door once again and flash the light to it, making sure the animatronics won't get close to the door "I've been checking everything with those both open doors to see those robots but I see nothing" he confused "So that's means I'm okay just relax and I think this night is so pretty easy for me to do" he relaxed before the flash the light to the other side of the open door and saw an animatronic was already there.

"NOTCHDAMNIT ! HOW WILL I CLOSE THIS DUMB O' MATIC DOOR ?! TOUCH THINGS ! TOUCH EVERYTHING !" Magnus shouted panicking in terror that suddenly saw Freddy was there and he didn't know how to stop him as he quickly moved his face towards to the screen that move itself like an earthquake shake until the screen turned in black like a broken television.

Skip to night 5 (Don't ask how), Magnus knew could survive the night that he passed the previous nights and started to panic "Oh Notch I thought it would be very easy enough... WHY IS THIS SO HARD ?! WHY THOSE MASCOT ROBOTS WERE ALWAYS SNEAKING BOTH DOORS LIKE THEY WERE LURKING ME ?! WHAT KIND OF THE ATTRACTION AM I ?! WHAT THEY NEED FOR ?!" He shouted panicking in erratic as he quickly just pressed any buttons on the side and the other side of the wall next to both open doors.

After for a few seconds, Magnus couldn't take it before he brought his flashlight and must left the office behind for no reason and walked through the hallway since he's very scare now "I can survive the night ! I can survive the night ! Don't worry everything is going to be okay just incredible insane thingamabobs ! It's gonna be all good !" He panicked with a worried smile before he noticed something on the floor in front of him and slowly leaned down to look closely "Oh a cupcake" he smiled as he slowly moved his hands to the cupcake before all the animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) popped out from the corner and frightened him like doing their jumpscares. They were very rotten, rip up and very scary. Their claws and fangs were very sharp and scary eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Magnus shocked and screamed in terror that they saw the animatronics as he instantly got away as he flailed his arms and went out of the restaurant that he doesn't want to be the nightguard as he was totally fired. Okay really totally fired and yeah Magnus the rogue gave up survive this last night since he thought it was very eerie.

Back to the animatronics they took off their mask and show their real self faces. It was the Order of the Stone, who were ones wears in disguise as the animatronics and the ones prank Magnus to make him scared before they laughed hysterically at the scary Magnus that they did to him. And yes Ivor disguised as Foxy, Ellegaard disguised as Chica, Gabriel disguised as Bonnie and Soren disguised as Freddy after they took off their disguise on their head. Yeah they were the pranksters.

Suddenly they noticed the something like rotten with gold as Freddy on the corner they hide and making the scary low pitch noise itself before the Orders screamed and got scared thus they instantly got away from it as they went out of the restaurant... as do the same result of Magnus.

The rotten gold something... it was the Golden Freddy.

* * *

 **Okay so what do you think ? Sorry for my english okay ?**

 **I don't like FNAF at all unless there are funny and non scary animations of it.**

 **Okay if you noticed why I have a lots of stories of the Orders ? well because I have seen some people hadn't made the story of them for unknown reason thus I'm only one a hardwork of writing stories them. Also they were my favorite group ? well no honestly I really don't have a favorite group of MCSM**

 **Also soon I will make a one shot parody story of Jesse's gang since I hadn't made them for a lot of stories**

 **Thank you for reading this story !**


End file.
